Inner Workings
by Helvetica Black
Summary: You have no idea what monster you have chosen to give yourself to. No idea at all.


**A/N: **

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

I dream about you day and night, even when I never sleep. I think about you again and again and _again_. I imagine owning you, crushing your ripe body against mine. I imagine ravishing you while you're human. I want your powers, your _gifts_, yes, but that is not all I want. I want the world. I want power. I want influence and riches. But most of all, I want _you_. I want you as a vampire, and I want you as a human. For hours on end I am filled with images of you, images I have seen and images I haven't, touches I borrowed from another's memories. I long to have memories of your touch as well. How different it must be, to finally touch living skin without losing myself in foreign thoughts. How alone if must make me feel, how _alive._ Day and night I ponder the silence of your touch, the lust it stirs deep in my bones, and nobody, nobody, _nobody_ knows.

Your lover, your _husband,_ does, but he thinks the same thoughts I do. His depravity rivals that of my own, and for that reason, he pretends not to see and hear my thoughts of you. He is quite amusing, your husband. So young and full of hatred and madness. He desires you for more than just your blood and love. He loves your purity and wishes to taint it. He restrains himself, but barely. I know this because I touched his skin, saw what he saw, heard what he heard, _felt what he felt._ You have no idea what monster you have chosen to give yourself to. No idea at all. He is a madman full of red desires and monstrous hopes, and nobody, nobody, _nobody_ knows.

I think of your screams. Would they sound as lovely as your pleas for your husband's life? I ache to hear the sound. My mind excels at hypotheticals, but I long to hear it in reality. I wonder if you would beg for your life as ardently as you had begged for your husband's. Perhaps I will kill him, too. I do so much enjoy the sound of your agony.

I imagine your pale form sprawled on my silk duvet, waiting, ready for the taking. Imagine you bleeding on my member, screaming profanities and curses at me.

"Aro?"

I look up from the palms of my hands, every line and nuance of which I have already memorized. Heidi's eyes meet mine. "Yes?"

A confused expression crosses her face. "You have a visitor. It is Irina from the Denali coven."

"Let her in," says Caius.

Irina's is a face I can never forget if I am able to. Her creator Sasha was by all means the greatest criminal of our kind. Save for myself.

"I am here to report a crime," she says, "A terrible crime."

"A crime?" even Marcus sounds surprised.

I beckon her to come closer, to allow me to see what she had seen.

And, inevitably, I laugh.

"Oh, this is horrendous! Absolutely _abominable_!" I turn to the animal-eater. "Leave us."

She leaves without a backward glance.

"_What_ is it?" asks Caius, impatient.

"It seems our dear _Cullens_ have created an immortal child," I replied.

The stark silence was pregnant with a nervous energy.

"They must be killed," he snaps with fierce dismissal.

"Perhaps, but do not forget what may be exploited from this circumstance."

"Surely you do not suggest what I suppose?"

"I suggest _exactly_ what you suppose."

"But they are criminals! There is no pardon for this crime, Aro. Not this one."

"The law is absolute," Marcus mutters. "Even you are not above the law, Aro."

I am undeterred. "The law is ours to do with what we will."

I smile, turn to look at my brothers and smile some more. Marcus and Caius, they think they know how my mind works. They assume that a few millennia of companionship are enough to fully understand the inner workings of my psyche. But my power does not go both ways. I own their thoughts, and they own none of mine.

I want you. I want you the way they think I do, and in so many other ways.

I think of you day and night, night and day, tirelessly and relentlessly.

Strong, lovely, _silent_ Isabel.

You are my obsession, my fascination, and nobody, nobody, _nobody_ knows.


End file.
